


December Days

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blankets of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Days

The park is blanketed beneath a layer of snow, thick and white and gleaming in the pale winter sun, as the two young men walk through its almost-silence. The world is practically empty around them; there's just one elderly man seated on a park bench, black overcoat pulled up around his neck and a newspaper folded across his knees, but the young men have grown used to him, and he has grown used to them, and he doesn't even bother to glare anymore when they pass him daily, their gloved hands intertwined between them. The pair walk in silence amongst the leafless trees, grey and skeletal against the white, their joined fingers speaking for them, as the older man rubs his thumb in circles against the hand of the younger, and the younger squeezes gently in answer. When they reach the slight rise at the end of the parkland they come to a quiet halt, gazing out at the world buried beneath December. The railing is laced with snow as Raito rests his free hand against it, woollen fingers growing damp as the white melts slowly. Then he turns a fraction, pale warmth of breath inhabiting the space between them; he trails his freezing fingers down his companion's face, making the dark-haired man shiver. “Frozen,” murmurs L, and Raito leans in to kiss him warm again.


End file.
